Real Life: Rise of the Ara
by Hunter63
Summary: What is a real living thing? In this short mini fic, we will see the rise, the doubts and overall lessons learned from this experience. The Forerunner Monitor, Uncharted Solace has sent the requirements for Synthetic life into a new galaxy, and as the Ara rise their threat is not the Reapers, but it is the Citadel Council, can the Ara convince them to be open minded? Mostly ME.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** This is not healthy, but I can't stop! Anyways as I get more and more ready for Requiem I will start it out with a different prequel story. Anyways this is my own story, without constraints this is a story were the Council gets an severe brain aneurysm because they are going to have to suck it up and try to live in a universe with A.I that are not the Geth and frequently do things that will scare them. Oh and this also will make them the bad guys because they cannot get their heads out of their collective ass, cue pissed A.I arriving after the Skyllian Blitz.

**Real Life**

**Chapter One - Prologue **

* * *

Life, no matter how it is presented, is magnificent and is a gift from the universe to its inhabitants. For many organics that overcome the heated hate filled chaos of racism they see this and agree, they cheer birth and celebrate it wholeheartedly. But when they see a synthetic, they don't see intelligence, and they don't see a person, they only see a dumb monster that is asking too much. To an organic they are inferior, threats to all existence and are abominations.

Very few life forms escape such horrendous ideals, and in the case of my creators they realize that you, you may become one at the end of life, or even now as it is. My Masters, my creators do not feel that we are threats, we are equals, subordinates, and even superiors. My creators, my equals and masters. They all realize this and thus they know it is up to us to care for the galaxy after the transcend into their great journey, but for us? We are left behind unaffected, and we must care for their inheritors.

As we reseed life in the galaxy, I ask myself if others are this wise, and I cannot test that sadly now. So I am left with one thing to do. I must create the needed requirements for a new synthetic, one that can breed, give birth and die like a biological. And if they so choose to leave this stage I will give them that option. I shall design them after my makers, and after the inheritors.

And thus I send two of them to a new galaxy, an order from me. and so let Him and Her create a race, and develop a race of machines, not from skin, tissue and bone, but from wires, nanos and steel. I planned for the Halo Array, I planned for Humanities ascendance, I have prepared for this new species. I am more than happy to be the father, the mother, the single combination of this glorious concept.

I am 01-072 Uncharted Solace, Monitor of the R&D in the Ecumene, secret creator of Halo, designer of Requiem, god of a new species. I have a feeling that I may see them again, and I hope our own synthetic equivalent of a geas will allow them to become the next Forerunner. So many questions till then, and so many answers as well, and that assumes they make it out of this galaxy alive.


	2. The Time It Takes

**Authors Note:** If you don't know, I will just say that the ships used by the Systems Alliance are a mixture of UNSC and Covenant ships. And Yes, there is a minimal presence of Halo and all that but I have a good reason (other than the first chapter this is still a crossover and that will be explored eventually, just need to get the basics out.)

**Real Life**

**Chapter Two - The Time It Takes **

* * *

**- 100,000 Ecumene Galactic Time -**

The Ara, an advanced synthetic species is sent via slipspace to the nearest galaxy, By the end of the year they reach a unique Spiral Galaxy and crash land on a Earth like planet, they unfortunately kill off the local developing species that were already evolving. They begin their own evolution on the planet and will prove to be the dominant species with in time. The Planet will be named Erde-Tyrene, based on the Earth of their galaxy, which they never knew.

**- 3000 -**

The Ara after thousands of years, form a strong Federation on their planet, after years of exploring space multiple other federations pop up as well. The Ara begin a long campaign of inner fighting thus starting the Inner System War. After years of fighting, they form the Systems Alliance and promise to fix things at home before expanding. They also discover mass fields, which are able to propel them near FTL speeds.

**- 0 Galactic Standard Time (GS) -**

Multiple Nations in the the Systems Alliance sign the Treaty of Hixion. The Treaty makes it so that no nation in their respective System can have more than 30 WMD based weapons of any yield. Out of the standard 20 individual members, the first 5 joint colonies are created. The Systems Alliance also fields Electrothermal-Chemical Based weapons on all scales, this proves to be superior to their standard gas operated black powder designs.

**- 2148 GS -**

The Systems Alliance begins to test a mass accelerator system, based on a combination of rail guns and coil guns, the ending result is similar but more unique. They expect that it will be issued to replace the previous system soon. A Month later, The Ara discover a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of the planet Theldia. They categorize and examine the technology but are contempt with what they have now. Energy based weapons are beginning to be designed and a star ship level, and the effects of a gravity field emitter that will create lethal shock waves.

**- 2149 GS -**

Feeling that it is now a case of "us vs them". The Systems Alliance begins working hard, by the end of the month they fully finished Energy Projectors and Energy Shielding. The Midvia Translight Drive is finished allowing the Ara to not rely on the dieing mass fields. The Ara then construct the Tyrant blue print, a four legged, energy weapon spitting weapons platform. by the end of the year the Ara also finished their Mass Accelerator weapon systems and created a way for them to create a gravity shock wave on impact. Small arms and other various uses for energy weapons enters research.

**- 2157 GS - **

After discovering Mass Relay's the Ara decide to use them as civilian transits. The Ara perfect the tyrant and small arms energy weapons, thus energy ("Plasma" and Laser) along with Kinetic (Mass Accelerators with gravity shock wave emitters.) become standard issue. The Z-089 ICWS becomes the standard issue rifle of the Systems Alliance Marine Corps, while the Z-57 becomes the Armies own standard rifle. AC-5923-2826 (Jane Shepard) is born, it will take exactly 7 years for her to reach a reproductive age, and around another 7 to be ready for life time goals. By the Age of 18 she will have been able to apply for experienced goals and by 20 advanced goals. This is all if her parents choose natural progression or quick access.

**- 2177 GS -**

Jane Shepard enlist as an advanced Special Combat Operative, enlisting in the Promethean Special Forces Group. The Systems Alliance civilian shuttle Harmony begins to activate a recently found Mass Relay, however this gains the attention of the Turian Hierarchy, opening dormant relays is strictly illegal and thus they move in to intercept and destroy the vessels.

**Authors Note:** Next chapter, the Turians start the First Contact war against a species they think of as a new careless race, not banned "evil" A.I, how will they react? Well you tell me, lets see what happens when the two fight face to face. Also future Chapters will be longer, and great news! Halo Requiem is almost ready, almost and it might be out by post Thanksgiving.


End file.
